


Take Your Time: Way To The Future

by mockingjayne



Series: Take Your Time [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjayne/pseuds/mockingjayne
Summary: PART TWO:What comes next for Shawn and Juliet after Psych 2: Lassie Come Home...
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Take Your Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Take Your Time: Way To The Future

“We’re going to get caught,” Juliet nervously whispers in the elevator.

Shawn scoffs at her with a clicking sound like he’s offended that that thought was even brought to his attention.

“We won’t,” he shakes his head, bringing the bundle in closer to his face, his voice going up in pitch, until it sounds like complete gibberish.“You’re always good, aren’t you?Yes, you are, you’re a good jellybean.”

Juliet rolls her eyes at how absolutely ridiculous her husband is, but feels her heart swell as he squishes the wrinkly face of their pug, Starfish.They’d rescued her some months ago, the search for the perfect addition to their little family one that ended with an underweight pug, whose head dwarfed her body, eyes taking up most of her face, and somewhat crossed.One look and they knew she was theirs.And a spoiled one she was.The two of them almost never leaving without her tagging along, usually with Shawn.

A bark echoes through the metal car, and Juliet shoots a look at Shawn.

“We’re so getting caught,” she mumbles.

“Okay, new plan, quick, put her under your shirt,” he says shoving Starfish into her arms.

“Shawn, I’m not going to put the dog under my shirt,” she says with a scrunch of her own pug face.

“Come on, come on, it’s the maternity floor, no one’s going to think anything of it,” he says, lifting her shirt, she slaps at his hand.

“All the more reason they will think something of it,” she shoots back, the numbers on the elevator dinging past.

“Hurry, we’re gonna get caught,” he says, repeating her own words and she swears.This isn’t the craziest plan she’s gone along with, but certainly the most ridiculous this week.

Lifting her shirt, she attempts to conceal the dog, giving her a glow of panic, and a look of pregnancy to her slim frame. 

“I look ridiculous,” she claims, glancing over at Shawn, who’s gone quiet. staring at her with wide eyes, a soft smile on his face.And she can feel the blush heating her face.

“You look beautiful,” he says, leaning over and planting a kiss on the crown of her head, among the blonde curls.

The elevator beeps, opening its doors to them.Juliet clutches Starfish closer to her, and she squirms.

“What happens when she barks?” She grits through her teeth at Shawn.

“We endlessly shame whoever for judging our baby,” he quirks, his hands coming to her shoulders, directing her towards the room they were heading towards.Thankfully, few people even glanced at them, none of them seemingly noticing that it was a dog she was carrying in her misshapen shirt.

Quickly finding the room number they were looking for, they slip in, Shawn holding up the pineapple he’d insisted on bringing, immediately going over to Gus, who was standing next to Selene, a proud smile on his face.

Hovering by the door with her intrusion, Starfish squirms, and she releases her from her shirt, cuddling her to her chest.Her tiny head nestling against her, and Juliet finds herself cradling the dog like she would a baby.

“Is this him?” She hears her husband ask, only to be met with a “Come on, son” by his best friend.A quick exchange between the two that turns into gibberish between them, ending with Shawn practically skipping to the sink to wash his hands.

Smiling to herself, she walks further into the room to see a baby being placed into Shawn’s arms.She can’t recall a time she’s ever seen Shawn hold a baby, only when she closes her eyes and tries to picture their life in the future.She’s not sure what she expects, awkwardness, perhaps, but instead he seems to be a natural.Gus is hovering over him, protective father mode already in full force.But Shawn seems unfazed, instead making faces at the baby in the same way he did with Starfish.

A small barking whine comes from her arms, jealousy of seeing her papa talking to someone else in the voice reserved for her, and all eyes turn to Juliet.

“Shawn, you brought your dog here?” Gus’ annoyance clear.

“She wanted to meet her brother,” Shawns practically coos.

“My son is not your dog’s brother,” he corrects.

“Fine, cousin? Best friend?” He goes through the titles, each one shot down, the same clicking noise of annoyance heard between them at the same time.

Coming up behind Shawn, careful to keep the dog at a distance, she spies the cutest baby, eyes closed, hand waving about at the sound of Shawn’s voice.

“He’s so cute,” she practically squeals, quietly, not wanting to wake the little guy.

“We know,” Selene chimes in, and they smile back at her.

Her free hand comes to rest on Shawn’s back, rubbing softly over him, as they stare adoringly at the tiny baby that looks a bit like Gus and a bit like Selene.The overwhelming feeling of their love weighted in the arms of her husband. 

A near pout comes to her face, as she sees the gentle care Shawn displays, his finger tracing the baby’s tiny features, nose, lips, chubby cheeks, before letting him grab onto his finger, and directly grasps Juliet’s heart along with his grip.

With a sputtering sigh, she finds herself whispering.

“I want one.”

“Distract Gus, and I’ll take this one,” he jokes, bumping into her with his hip and a raise of his brow.

“I think they’d notice if this cutie went missing,” she teases, her voice going up at the end, burying her chin into Starfish’s head.

It’s only later when she’s shoving Starfish back under her shirt and making their way to the elevator that he brings up the exchange.

Hitting the button to go down, she can see him glance over at her out of the corner of her eye, one hand supporting the dog’s bottom, the over around the middle, distracting from the shape, and looking like her hands were actually wrapped around a baby bump.

“I want one too,” he says, the doors dinging open, and they step into the elevator.

“What?A dog under your shirt?Here,” she says, revealing their panting dog, crooked tongue sticking out, giving a kiss to his nose, as she passes her over to Shawn.“Go to Papa.”

Starfish’s butt wiggles with excitement, as Shawn moves closer to Juliet, resting his head on her’s, his arm slung around her all the way to the car.The green bug like a beacon in the fog surrounding them.

Placing the pug in her car seat, her head popping up in the rearview, Shawn hops into the front, and Juliet fiddles with the air controls.

“Shawn…” she starts, and he looks over at her with a goofy grin.“What did you mean?”

“That we’ve practiced enough…I think I’m pretty good at it,” he wiggles his eyebrows, and she hits him across the chest.

“Oww,” he jokingly whines.“Now is that any way to treat your future baby daddy.”

Her face immediately falling into one pure adulation at the words.

“Are you serious?” She asks, the idea that they could potentially be deciding to change their lives in such a drastic way knocking the breath from her, while simultaneously swelling her heart with love.

“Starfish does need a sibling…”

Juliet dramatically rolls her eyes“Shawn,” she groans.

“All I could think about was what our kid would look like in there…blonde hair, blue eyes, cute little squishy face…a tiny little Jules.”

Her face scrunches at the comment, and his hand comes to trace her features. 

“Just like that.”

“Are you anywhere in there?”

“Well obviously she has my charming wit, and sense of style,” he says, matter-of-factly.

“Of course,” she nods, a smile peaking through.“So we’re doing this.”

“I guess we are,” he tries making a scared face, but can’t even pretend, instead a huge grin peaking out to mirror her own.Leaning over in her seat, meeting him halfway, her hand comes to rest on his neck, her thumb tracing his jawline.

“We’re trying,” she whispers, putting their fate into the universe, sealing the statement with a kiss that deepens.


End file.
